I should be so lucky
by Tsark
Summary: the result of a fic challenge i was given...hence the screwiness! enjoy!


Virgil knew that this was his last chance to get this shot, if he missed this, who knew what could happen?  
He took a deep breath and struck...and scored! the ball went in just as the buzzer sounded and the entire school rose to their feet and cheered as the basketball team surged forward to hug him.  
It had been the last game of the season and the school's last chance to win the trophy, Luckily Virgil's last minute shoot had won them the points and for a while he could revel in the glory that came from being school hero.  
"Nice shooting man!"  
"Yeah we're gonna have to make you a plaque or something!"  
Virgil waved off the compliments with a grin and jogged ahead of the kids leaving the school gates to catch up with his long time best buddy Richie.  
"Smooth moves today V-man." He said, offering a high five." you had us worried for a little while there, I'm all for dramatic tension and everything but seriously!"  
Virgil chuckled, "Dude, when Static's on the case, it aint nothing but the bottom of the net!" He made shooting motions with his arms and made a 'swoosh' noise. "Plus there's my all time secret weapon." He said conspiratorially.  
Intrigued, Richie leaned forward. "You don't mean, the kind that usually require a costume? Cos you know thats whack bro!" "No no, check it out, I don't need my powers cos i got _these!"_   
Virgil unzipped his bag and held out some strange piece of cloth, the smell of which made Richie gurgle and heave almost immediately.  
"What the heck are those mangy looking things?" He gasped, "They aren't mangy!" Virgil replied, "They're my lucky gym shorts, I had them since I First played and I haven't missed a shot since." He fondly folded the shorts up with the utmost care before placing them back in his bag.  
"Probably the only reason you always win with them is because no one wants to get close to you with those on!" Richie coughed, "When did that mangy thing last see suds?"  
"Dude I can't wash them! the good luck would wash out!" Virgil said reproachfully. He put the bag back onto his shoulders and resumed walking again.  
"Can I ask you a personal question bro?" Richie asked after a few minutes.  
"Sure man what is it?"  
"How come they smell so...fishy?"  
Virgil whacked him with the bag.

It was a few streets later that they heard the screams, the two boys raced along to the alley where they saw a pair of young lovers who had been rudely interrupted by none other than Carmadillo! Virgil pushed Richie into a nearby doorway and they both quickly changed, although in this case Richie was slightly slower  
(He didn't want me to say but its because he got his panties all bunched up!  
Richie: HEY!"Here dude, find somewhere safe for this!" Virgil cried, thrusting his bag into Richie's arms before zooming off to face the dreaded danger of the over sized mammal.  
"Y'know, if I had a face like that, I'd probably get the same reaction from girls too!" Carmadillo spun round and snarled at Virgil before curling in on himself and flinging his body at the pesky intruder, Virgil dodged the attack easily and signaled the couple to get lost, the couple didn't need telling twice.  
Just as Carmadillo leapt to the attack again, Gear made his appearance. "So we on pest control duty again?" he asked with a wry grin.  
"Yup! it would appear that we have a slight problem with overgrown rats!" He chuckled as he dodged the flying ball of bad guy yet again, before sending a wave of debris from the alley to batter him just as he uncurled again. "You're bigger pests than i am!" He growled at the flying duo.  
"That we may be," Gear quipped. "But we still outnumber you two to one, still wanna rumble?"  
As the information started to sink in, Carmadillo realized that he was worse off than a frog in the gutter when the street cleaners are about.  
"Now look fellas." he whined, putting on his oiliest voice ever. "We don't gotta go on like this! Why don't we just do some good old fashioned negotiating huh?"  
Virgil swooped down lower. "The only negotiating you're gonna be doing is negotiating with the prison lunch lady for extra peas! now what do you say, you gonna come quietly?" As he moved closer, Static noticed, far too late, that Carmadillo wasn't stooping out of fear, he had grasped a handful of crud and dust from the alley floor which he now threw into Static's face, blinding him. While Static coughed and hacked and Gear did his best to help his friend see again, Carmadillo allowed himself a little gurgle of laughter, ducking away down the back streets, until he tripped over something. Angrily he grabbed at it only to realize that it was a bag, a bag that smelled rather fishy. Carmadillo hadn't eaten for a while and liked fish, he grabbed up the bag and stole away.

Static rubbed the last of the crud out of his eyes. "Man that has got to be the lamest rescue mission we have ever performed." Gear put a companionable hand on his friend's shoulder. "Well we rescued the the victims didn't we? C'mon, look on the bright side, now we have an excuse to call out for pizza!" Static grinned. "You always have an answer that includes pizza you know that?"  
"I try." As the boys rounded the corner, Static uttered the one line most likely to get me sued.  
"Dude, where's my backpack?"  
"What, it isn't here?"  
"IF it was here why'd I ask? where is it?"  
"I put it down right here!"  
"You lost it?"  
"I didn't lose it I...just...cant find it again..."  
"Please tell me you didn't leave my shorts in that bag before you lost it?"  
"...oh..."  
"YOU LOST MY LUCKY GYM SHORTS?"  
Gear held up his hands protectively. "Look I know we can find it again, we just need to think rationally!"  
"HOW CAN I THINK RATIONALLY? YOU LOST ME THE LUCKIEST THINGS ON THE PLANET AND TELL ME TO BE RATIONAL?"  
"Okay, well how about we just... CARMADILLO!"  
"What?where?"Static momentarily forgot his anger to peer around for the villain.  
"No, I mean he's the only person who could have taken your bag! We have to find him!"  
"You're right! How else am I going to play if I don't have my shorts?"  
"And there's the small matter of your civilian clothes?" Richie prompted.  
"Oh yeah that too."

Carmadillo checked to see that the coast was clear before unzipping his latest find, as he worked he couldn't help but sing "fishy, fishy, fishy..." under his breath, he quickly stopped however when he pulled out the lucky shorts.  
He gasped for air and wondered why on Earth anyone, except possibly a skunk, would want to keep such a mangy old thing, he stuck out his tongue in disgust and quickly zipped the bag back up before throwing the whole lot into the gutter, he ran toward a nearby sewer grate to wash away the awful stench.  
Just as he pulled the grate back into place, it started to rain heavily, a small river was formed in the gutter, which slowly started to pick up the bag and drag it along with the current.

Static and Gear flew through the air in the pouring rain, getting wetter and more dejected all the time.  
"Are you sure you didn't see which way he went?" Static asked for the fifteenth time.  
For the fifteenth time Gear sighed and said. "No I didn't see anything." He looked round at his friend sadly. "Look bro, he could have gone anywhere, plus we've got no chance in this rain, maybe it'd be better if we got home and changed before anyone has a chance to beat us there."   
Static sighed wearily. "I guess so, but we shouldn't have to worry, Dad's gonna be working late tonight and Sharon's gone on a date with Adam. We've got some time yet but I guess we might as well head back."

"I'm sorry they canceled the movie, I hope you'll let me make it up to you sometime soon?"   
Adam squeezed Sharon's hand gently, he hated to disappoint her and it didn't help that the rain had appeared so suddenly.  
Little did he know that Sharon thought his way of holding the umbrella over her head and walking with the street on his side was incredibly cute.  
"I guess I can let you think of something." She said with a cheeky smile. "Just so long as it doesn't involve weird dudes from the nether regions of hell again!"  
"Aw come on baby, the box office called it a supernatural thrill-fest!"  
"Mmm hmm, and I'm calling it a bore-fest, you know you could at least pick movies with a little more cl...can you see what I see?"  
"If it's Denzel I don't wanna see, I cant compete with that!"  
Sharon elbowed him in the ribs and moved toward the object sticking out of the drain, making the water gurgle, the object looked strangely familiar to her...  
"Adam? Have you got the electric in your compartment working now?"  
"Yeah, why?"

Virgil and Richie gulped down the last of their deluxe pepperoni feast with extra cheese and sighed as they leaned back into the couch.  
"D'you think I'll ever find them again? Or will they simply fall into the hands of some mad basketball playing scientist out to use them for evil?"  
"Dude, you have to let them go, beside, you were the one doing all the work in those games, the shorts just...kept you confident!"  
Virgil mused on this for a moment."You think so?"  
"I know so bro, let them go and move on to a higher plane of gaming." Virgil grinned. "I'll drink to that!"  
As they both slurped down their sodas, Sharon and Adam walked in.  
"Hey guys, I thought you were going to see a movie?" Virgil said.  
"We were." Sharon replied, "But the stupid screen got broken so we had to come home and remove you two from the TV area." Virgil and Richie looked at each other and rolled their eyes.  
"Okay okay, we get the message!"  
As they turned to leave Sharon held up an object by the ends of her fingers.  
"Before you go could you just confirm for me whose is this mangy little thing?"  
Virgil turned to look at what she was holding and cried out in delight. "MY BAG! Did I ever tell you how unrepulsive you are?" "Not often enough! now scat!"  
"Does it have all my stuff in it?" Virgil asked sliding back the zipper.  
"Even better." Sharon replied as he started to rummage through the bags contents.  
"I washed everything in there too, it was getting real nasty in there!"  
Virgil held up the pristine shorts, Richie stuck his fingers in his ears just as Virgil cried  
"NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Mr Hawkins looked up momentarily from his desk. "Funny." He mused. "That sounded like Virgil..." He shrugged, and went back to his paperwork.


End file.
